childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mattson
Mattson is an executive with the Play Pals toy company, where they create and produce Good Guy dolls. ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) As the CEO wants to erase the bad publicity that came with Andy's doll, Mattson gives him the good news that the police denied Andy's story, and his mother, who backed up her son's testimony, was being held in a psychiatric facility. However, he admits the company's problem now has been the rumors, as people believe someone at the company tampered with the doll's voice cassette. He then tells Mr. Sullivan that they found the doll, Chucky, and that they were going to rebuild him, to prove that there was nothing wrong with it. When Mattson and him go to check on the rebuilding progress, they watch as the machine that puts the eyes in the doll has jammed, and electrocutes a worker, killing him. This only infuriates Sullivan, not wanting more bad publicity for the company. He orders Mattson to cover up the suspicious death and leaves Chucky in the care of Mattson. He is unsure about what to do with the doll, so after work he attempts to stuff it in the trunk of his BMW, but is unable to close the lid due to it already being full. Instead he tosses Chucky in the back seat and drives to a liquor store to buy vodka. This gives Chucky the time to check the records that Mattson left in the car and use the car phone to call the orphanage and ask Grace Poole where Andy is currently living. Inside the liquor store, the sale is disapproved as Mattson attempted to use his Gold Card, to which the owner says this is a cash-only business. Mattson then rushes outside when he sees his BMW's alarm is on the fritz. Death When Mattson gets back in the car, Chucky threatens him with a water pistol, and demands that he drive. After they pass the Simpson's residence, Chucky instructs him to park the car in a vacant parking lot. He orders him to put his arms behind the seat, so he can tie his hands together with a jump rope. He pleads desperately with Chucky, saying he has no cash on hand, but telling him that he can take the car and his Gold Card, and begins to breakdown and cry. Chucky shoots the water pistol at Mattson's face, and then starts laughing, and Mattson nervously joins in. As he looks in the rear view mirror, he can finally see it is the doll holding him hostage. Before he can react, a plastic bag is thrown over his head and pulled tight, until he eventually dies from asphixiation. It is presumed that Chucky then ties the bag securely around his head and leaves his body in the car, as he makes his way back to the Simpson's residence. Trivia *Mattson is Chucky's 6th victim since ''Child's Play''. *In a deleted scene, Mattson calls his wife and lies to her about being stuck late at work. After he hangs up, he calls his girlfriend Gabrielle, who inadvertently reminds him that he needs to buy vodka for their two week anniversary. The scene was reinstated in the DVD release, and explained why Mattson stopped at the liquor store. Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Victims